


i’d kiss you as the lights went out

by HeartonFire



Series: you don’t do it on purpose, but you make me shake [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Elevator Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KastleNetwork, Smut, Trapped In Elevator, kastlesmutweek, ksw: thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: Karen brings Frank to drinks with Foggy and Marci, but when the power goes out unexpectedly, the night turns out better than she planned.





	i’d kiss you as the lights went out

**Author's Note:**

> For KastleSmutWeek 2k19:  
thirsty thursday: almost getting caught - **in an elevator/enclosed space** \- bite | **“we’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”**

It was different than their last elevator ride. How could it not be? There was no blood, no lingering smell of smoke, no shrapnel digging into his elbow. He didn’t even have any visible cuts or bruises. He almost looked respectable, in a suit not unlike the one he wore during his trial. He had refused to wear a tie. He hated ties.

“You okay?” Karen said, sliding her hand through the crook of his arm. The perfume she was wearing filled his nose and he let himself sink into it, let it slow his heartbeat. “We’re just meeting Foggy and Marci for a drink. That’s all.”

“Why are we doing this again?”

Karen laughed softly. “Foggy can’t keep anything from Marci these days, so it slipped out that he knew you and could locate you, and she wanted to see for herself. It’s safe. I promise.”

He trusted her. Anywhere that needed an elevator to get to it wasn’t exactly his first choice, but he was trying to be flexible. For her, he’d do whatever she asked.

“She also keeps pushing the idea that we’re dating, just as a warning. I told her we’re just friends, but she’s relentless.” She laughed again, like the idea was ridiculous.

Frank frowned. He was about to ask what she meant by that, when the elevator shuddered to a stop, emergency lights flickering on around them. His senses jumped into overdrive and he scanned the space for any weak spots.

A voice crackled through the speaker on the wall. “Sorry, folks. Storm knocked the power out, but we’ll get you moving as soon as we can.” It had been raining pretty hard when they left Karen’s apartment, and it was certainly the season for massive thunderstorms. Place like this, it was weird for it to knock out the power, but it wasn’t impossible. He had no choice but to believe them.

Karen sighed and leaned back against the wall. “Guess we’re stuck for a bit, then.”

She looked beautiful in the dim light, all long limbs and tousled hair, in that tight dress and sharp heels that had actually taken his breath away when he saw her. She always looked beautiful. She was the first beautiful thing he had even noticed after his family was taken away from him. She was his family now. Nothing could change that.

Something shifted in his mind at the thought.

Nothing could change that. It seemed so simple now, in this space, with nothing but the two of them. Karen was his family. Was it really so ridiculous for them to try to be more, to finally see what this was between them?

“Hey,” she said gently, reaching for him. “Frank?” She was so concerned, always worried about him and how he felt and what he needed. She took care of him in ways he had never been able to process or fully accept. Until now.

He couldn’t even say anything. He took her outstretched hand and pulled her to him, so close he could feel her breath on his face.

“Frank?” she whispered again. Her eyes were so wide, and so blue, blinking at him.

He did what he had been waiting to do until the right moment, what he had been too scared to do for so long, and he kissed her. Pressed his lips to hers and held her there. 

She gasped at the first touch of his mouth, but then she was relaxing into him, body molding to his like they were made for each other. And maybe they were. The universe kept throwing them back into each other’s paths for a reason. Maybe this was it.

“We’re not just friends and you know it, Karen.” The words were slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them. He needed her to know. He needed her to see what he saw. They needed each other, and maybe this was part of it.

“I know,” she murmured back, hands on the back of his head as she pulled him back in. “I know.”

He would have been satisfied just to kiss her like this until the power came back on, but his body had other ideas. He felt himself getting hard, just holding her this close.

He had been so uncomfortable, talking to Lieberman about sex in the bunker. He wasn’t ready, then, to acknowledge that he still wanted this, he still needed this, but he did. He was ready now.

So was Karen, her fingers trailing down his neck and clutching at his back as she kissed him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and Frank couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this good. She was everywhere. She was everything. He could stay here forever.

“Touch me, Frank,” she murmured, mouth hot against the skin of his neck. “Please.”

He hissed as her teeth grazed his ear, and backed her up against the side of the elevator. His hands found the hem of her dress and pulled it up, over her thighs, up to her hips. She was wearing lacy little panties, but even that was too much. He wanted to see all of her. He slid them down her legs and she stepped daintily out of them. Her pale legs, in nothing but those heels, nearly drove him over the edge then and there.

He knelt in front of her and her hand fell to his head, just resting there, grounding him. He looked up at her and she nodded, head jerking quickly as she bit her lip.

Frank grinned and nudged her thighs apart with his palms. She was so soft, and so warm, and god, she smelled so good. He hadn’t been this close to a woman in years, not since Maria. He had always loved going down on a woman, make her squirm, make her scream. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted to hear her.

He nosed at her folds, breathing her in. He hadn’t let himself imagine this, never let himself believe he could have her, like this. Karen mumbled something that sounded like his name and he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, then the other.

The first touch of his tongue to her clit made her clench around him, muscles tense.

“Relax,” he said, using the flat of his tongue to open her further, before focusing his attention on that little cluster of nerves until he found the spot that made her fingers tighten in his hair. He looked up again, and if he had thought she was beautiful before, now, with her hair wild and her eyes closed, she looked like a goddess. An ancient goddess, with the power to wipe out whole civilizations with a single snap of her fingers. She could destroy him in a second. That was no secret.

He traced one finger up to her entrance, still circling her clit with his tongue. She was so wet, grinding into the touch, and he slid the finger inside. She was so tight around him, and he gently stroked into her until he found the spot he wanted, the spot that made her back arch away from the wall. 

“Frank,” she whined, both hands now clutching at the bar on the side of the elevator while she fought for control. Her knuckles were white, she was holding on so hard, holding herself together.

“Let go, Karen. Let go.”

She opened her eyes and it was like he was seeing her for the first time, really seeing her. Everything she was, everything she wanted, everything they could be together. Keeping his gaze locked on her, he pressed another finger inside and kept up the pressure with his tongue. He felt her finally let go, as a hoarse cry ripped out of her body. She sank back against the wall, and he could feel her legs shaking.

He didn’t move for a long moment. He wanted to savor this feeling, sink into it, remember it. He had never imagined they could actually get here, and he certainly hadn’t thought it would be under these circumstances, but he was so glad they finally had, broken-down elevator and all.

He sank back onto his heels, and Karen pulled him to his feet. She had just kissed him again, when the elevator lurched and started moving again. She lingered for a moment, before stepping back to smooth down her skirt. She picked up her panties from where they had fallen and shoved them into her purse, and not a moment too soon, because the doors were opening, and they were at their destination. Floor-to-ceiling windows gave them a panoramic view of the city. From up here, it didn’t look so bad, all twinkling lights and muffled noise.

“Let’s get through drinks, and then I have some ideas for how we can spend the rest of our night,” Karen whispered, taking his hand as she waved to her friends.

He was half-tempted to drag her back into the elevator and find out exactly what those ideas were, but he just nodded and gritted his teeth. One drink. He could do that. There was no rush. 

She was worth it. Whatever else happened, she was worth it. He had known it for years, but now it was really happening. She was his, and he was hers, and there was no going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed smut week so far! We're halfway through, three more days to go! Kudos and comments are always extremely appreciated. <3


End file.
